Interlude
by Dramione84
Summary: An outtake from Devil's Advocate...with tensions running high after she is suspended from his case, Hermione finds herself increasingly attracted to Theo. Torn between her feelings for both wizards, will she be able to choose?


**Nott Manor**

 **Saturday 24th December 1999**

 **6:53pm**

 **.**

"Are you sure?" Theo asked her, taking her feet in his hands as he settled into the couch next to her.

Hermione nodded, her eyes fixed on the book, although Theo must have realised by now it was ages since she last turned over a page.

"We can floo there tomorrow if you want," he suggested carefully as he started to rub the soles of her feet through her thick bed-socks.

Hermione shook her head, a small moan escaping her lips. This would be the second year she did not go to _'The Burrow'_ for Christmas, but it was for the best, she considered. She didn't want to think about the last time she had exchanged words with Ron. Or saw Percy.

"I swear your hands are magic, Theo," Hermione murmured, her eyes fluttering closed.

Theo slipped off her bed-socks taking her graceful ankle in his hand, his fingers curling into the arch of her foot as he kneaded her taut flesh.

Theo opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off. "I sent him a letter," she murmured

"Draco?" he asked, trying to keep the jealousy that stabbed at his heart out of his voice. He knew, of course, that they had been exchanging letters for some time and she no doubt knew he knew, but neither of them spoke of it. It was as though to do so would make it more real thus causing Hermione to confront her feelings; something she was not ready to do. She wasn't ready to choose.

Hermione nodded, her grip on the book loosening, the novel dropping to the floor.

"Careless," Theo softly chided as his hand worked skillfully up her delectable calf.

"Did you update him on the case?" He asked, his fingers massaging soft circles

"No, I thought I would leave that to you" she breathed, liquid heat pooling in her lower abdomen.

Theo scoffed, as his hand rose higher, drifting over her elegant knee. "Charming."

Hermione made no reply, desire bubbling with her as Theo's fingers ignited a trail of fire everywhere they touched.

"Granger, look at me," Theo murmured, as his fingers traced circles on the silky smooth flesh of her inner thigh.

Hermione sighed, her eyelids fluttering open, seeing the lust darkening in Theo's as he looked back at her. Turning his head slightly, her ankle still in his right hand, he pressed a scorching kiss, searing the flesh of her arch as she purred.

"Did you tell him what happened?" Theo asked gently trailing kisses up her calf.

Hermione bit her lip, suppressing the moan building in her throat. "Yes," came her hoarse voice at last.

"All of it?" he murmured, his lips pressing to the inside of her knee.

"Most of it," she moaned.

Theo nodded, before turning his attention to her exquisite thigh.

"By the way, I don't like this number 7 shirt," he told her, frowning as he thumbed the hem.

Hermione chuckled softly, her hips bucking slightly, indicating her want. "It's not like it actually _says_ POTTER on the back."

Theo grabbed her hips, tightening his grip deliciously.

"It could be worse," she smirked, raising an eyebrow as his fingers dug into her flesh. "It could be the number 3 Slytherin shirt," she whispered, her words pouring ice cold water on the flames of his desire. Glaring at her, he released his grip, before skulking away moodily.

* * *

 **Nott Manor**

 **Monday 26th December 1999**

 **11:26am**

.

Sipping tea, he watched her carefully from where he sat in the wingback chair next to the fire. She had spent every day of the Christmas break in the Manor library reading. Hardly surprising really, this was Hermione Granger after all.

"Stop watching me, Nott," Hermione grouched, turning over her page.

"I wasn't watching, I was thinking."

Slowly she turned her head towards him, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

Theo cleared his throat. "How long do you intend to keep this game up?"

Hermione said nothing as she returned her attention to her book.

"Well?"

Slamming the book shut, she spun round, planting her feet on the floor, glaring across the room at him. It was the fastest he had seen her move since they had arrived at the Manor a month ago.

"What would you have me say?" she hissed, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Are you done toying with me?" Theo drawled, matching the intensity of her look with one of his own.

"Fuck you, Nott," Hermione spat, grabbing her book and making to leave the room.

"Granger!" Theo roared, reaching out and stopping her in her tracks.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Then his lips were crashing down onto hers forcefully as he pressed his length into her, signalling his want. Responding in kind, she bit his lip hard and watched as he took half a step back from her, his hand coming up to his mouth. He touched a finger to his now bruised lip. Pulling it away, he saw the blood she had drawn looking up at her as she glared back at him. Neither moved for a second as they sized each other up, before her anger gave way to arousal and the pair roughly grabbed at each other, as they both licked, nipped and sucked, taking what they needed from each other.

Taking half a step back he was suddenly at her knees yanking her shorts down violently, her keening cries reverberated around the library as he slipped two fingers between her slick folds, driving them into her hot core as his thumb found her clit. She moaned into her hand as he slipped his tongue between her folds, deftly bringing her to her climax.

Hermione shuddered as he held her in place, his fingers bruising her hips, stopping her from slipping down as her knees buckled. As the feeling subsided and her trembling ceased, he brought her gently to the couch, hitching her leg up around his waist, burying himself to the hilt, seeking his own much needed release. He bit down on her neck, causing her to cry out as pain melted into pleasure. Cursing her name, he climaxed as the bright white light flashed across his mind, burning the image of her into his subconsciousness.

Finally, Theo sighed. "I know it's hard. But you have to choose."

Hermione nodded, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She knew she couldn't stay at the Manor indefinitely, but being close to Theo made her feel closer to Draco somehow. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "When I go back to London, would you like to come with me?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Never mind the fact that I got fired," Hermione groused, turning away.

"Suspended," he corrected, a smile ghosting his lips.

"Same difference."

"Semantics. That's not what I am asking though. I am asking you if you would like to move into my apartment."

"Why?"

"Because despite the attire and the attitude, you need someone to take care of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to complain. but Theo silenced her with a finger pressed to her lips. "Because I need you."

Hermione paused for a moment, considering the statement. "Well, that I can believe," she smiled.

.


End file.
